Baby, It's Cold Outside!
by OmfgPuffin'SoDone
Summary: After a Christmas party at Amelia's, Beatrix realizes she lost her plane ticket. And gloves. Soon enough, she ends up going back to Amelia's house- :U Rated K because adorable lesbians. Human names are used, along with country names. /this story is way late for it being at Christmas time, I know.


It was cold outside. Very, VERY cold. Belgium rubbed her hands together, blowing heat into them in an attempt to stay warm. The Christmas party at America's house had been nice, but now she really had to get home. Crunching sounds came from underneath of her boots as she stepped on the snow, walking back to the airport.

She had had a wonderful time in America, with laughter and wonderment and fun all around. She was even able to see the girl she had a crush on, Amelia, all night.

But sadly, time turned to midnight and Beatrix had to go home. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the girl neared the Airport building. She didn't bring any suitcases with her, seeing as she was just going to stay for the day and then go home. As she reached into her coat-pocket, her hand grasped at where her ticket was-

Oh, wait. No-

Her hand went through a hole in the bottom of her pocket, and there she realized she had lost her plane ticket.

Beatrix wouldn't be going home tonight.

The Belgian girl turned around on her heel and stood for a moment, soft snowflakes gently falling, gracing her hair with their presence. What was she to do now...? She pulled her hand out of her empty pocket, and stared at it for a moment before realizing she had forgotten her gloves at Amelia's house. "Damnit." She mumbled under her breath, rather mad. Not mad at anything in particular, except for herself. The girl continued on with her walking, back in the directiuon of Amelia's house to get her gloves. When she had only a couple more blocks to go, she heard a familiar voice calling her through the cold winter air.

"Hey, hey Beatrix!"

The voice was Amelia's, who slipped on ice as she ran and fell. Beatrix rushed up to her, worried. Her worries were cut short by an extremely loud laugh coming from the American, who sat upright, unable to stop her laughter. "Ahah- sorry about that, Bea!" In her hand Amelia held two red gloves, which she held out to the Belgian. "I just came to tell you that you left your gloves here, and I didn't want you to get on your flight without them! Shouldn't you already be on your way back home by now...?" Beatrix was stunned by this gesture. The two were thinking on the same wavelength!-Sort of. After a moment of silence, Amelia took the other blonde's hands in hers, and stared at them for a moment. "You're cold..." The girl brought the other's hands up to her own lips and pecked them before grinning and slipping the red gloves onto them. Belgium's face quickly heated up into a bright red that would have made her gloves jealous, had they not been an inanimate object.

"Ah...yes, _merci_ Amelia!" The Belgian stood up and wiped her knees off before taking hold of Amelia's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Now, these'll come in handy for sleeping on the park bench tonight! Really, thank you!"

Now it was the American's turn to be shocked. "Park bench...? What happened? Did you-" Right then, she knew what had happened. "You lost your ticket, didn't you?" The Eurpean nodded. "Well, yes! But I'll make it back home tomorrow, so you don't worry, alright?" Beatrix turned her back on the other and began to walk off before her hand was grabbed. "Belgium, it's cold outside." Beatrix quickly rebuttaled, but was cut short. "I'm a big gi-"  
"Come on, Bea. Stay over at my house for just a little while?"

With a sigh, the blonde gave in, and the other blonde walked her back to her house. The two girls had a wonderful time together for a few hours, gossiping and dancing and eating. It was amazing, the two were able to be with the girl they each had a crush on, just to hang out with her. Finally, the clock showed that it was two in the morning, and the Belgian grabbed her coat off the hook. "I really can't stay, Amelia. I've got to go away now."  
Amelia simply replied, "Belgium, it's cold outside."  
"People will be suspicious and say we did something, America. I've got to get out of here."  
"Belgium, it's cold outside. Why not stay?"  
"There's _bound_ to be talk tomorrow...or at least there will be plently implied. I really can't stay-"

Amelia grabbed the blonde by her arms and pulled her to a nearby doorway, pointing to the mistletoe above them. Why didn't Beatrix notice that before?! Beatrix wasn't given the chance to say anything- instead, she was pulled close and kissed.

"**_Baby, it's cold outside_**_."_


End file.
